Super Smash Pasta.wii
The story starts off with a little boy named Alex. Alex loved video games. He had a Wii with his favorite games on it. He was a nice kid, with black hair and was never really mean to anyone. As he arrived from school, he went on his computer. He got a message from his friend Josh. He told Alex to download a file the he would send him. After he downloaded it, he was told to burn it to a disk and put it in his Wii. The file that was attached was called "Super Smash Pasta.wii." When he put the disk in, the computer shut off. Alex called Josh about the game when Josh didn't know what he was talking about. His phone turned off and his Wii made a screaming noise. What came up, was a screen that was black and said, "Start the game... if you dare..." As Alex pressed start, the game was just like Super Smash Bros Brawl. After he was excited to play it, some weird Creepypastas popped up. Alex was scared. As he grabbed his controller in fright, he heard some noise in the kitchen. His parents were at work, with extra work to do. Alex knew he was alone except for his older brother. He ran to the kitchen and nobody was there. He looked in his brother's room and there was a note. It read, "MOVIN OUT! SEE YA, LOZER!" Alex was all alone. His game in the other room started making noises. It said "Shhh... go to sleeeeeep" many times in a row until Alex walked back in the room. He started playing the game. It had a normal character selection screen. He was about to pick Lucario until he saw that he was gone. He then chose Link, until he vanished upon his eyes. Second by second, all the characters were disapearing. Until the only ones to show up were Ben, Sonic.exe, MARIO, and Missingno, replacing Link, Sonic, Mario, and Pokemon Trainer. He then saw more characters appearing quickly. These were Jeff the Killer, Slenderman, Smile Dog, Cupcakes, and many others. As soon as he chose Ben, the game started. But it started with every single character in the game. They all had the Smash Ball, oddly. As they all used the final smash, Alex dropped his controller in fright. He suddenly saw everyone come out of his TV screen, ready to use their final smash on Alex. He was frozen. His parents came home to first find that Alex's Wii was showing the menu. Alex was taken to the Hospital and woke up. As he woke, he saw something in the window. He saw the game, still haunting him through the window. He warned everybody in the room, but they all saw nothing. As they slowly started to see the window, they all fell on the floor. As other people came in the room to see the bodies, the bodies,looked dead. As they were getting buried, they woke up from this "coma" that they had suffered from. But the suffering continued, when Alex, his family, and the doctor were buried alive, until death. Nobody knows if this "curse" is still out there. Next time, check the next fighting fighting game you play, it could happen to you. Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:Pasta Trying To Be Good When It Sucks Enough To Be A Troll Category:Vidya games